Sinners Never Sleep
by Faith-Love-Science
Summary: :Rome/AU/AH: It's Roman times, and Elena is sworn to marry the Emperors son, Stefan... whom she dislikes. But then, after saving a slave named Damon, she forms a unlikely relationship with him.. but that's only the start of their troubles. Delena!


**Sinners Never Sleep**

_3 A.D, Rome, Italy._

It was the sound of her fathers shouting echoing through the palace that woke Elena up from her slumber next to the opulent window.

She let out a delicate sigh now, then got up, pulling her creamy toga around her tighter as she padded along the marble corridors, then found her father sat before his white marble desk, the candles in their golden holders flickering and dancing across the creamy surface.

He looked up now and surveyed his daughter through tired eyes. "Elena my dear, did I wake you?"

Elena smiled a little now, then shook her head as she sat down on the little cherrywood stool before him. "No Pata, you did not."

The Emperor looked at his youngest daughter, Elena Petrova, his adopted daughter when her true parents were brutally murdered by barbarians. She was the jewel of his collection and hopes for her to marry his eldest son Stefan.

He now looked up as footsteps approached, and stood up as his adviser in many fields, Lucius, walked forwards and bowed down. "Your Highness, I have urgent news."

The Emperor looked to his daughter and said, not unkindly, but roughly. "Leave us."

Elena stood up and inclined her head for a moment. "As you wish." then walked back towards her bed chamber where her maids were waiting with her newest tunic that was lavishly decorated, then her hair was twisted and curled into elegant styles, jewelry adorning her neck along with her newest sandles.

"I wish to visit my horse." she said now, and the maid spoke, but then-

"Ah, Elena. On your way out I see?"

Elena turned now to see the eldest son in question, Stefan. He was tall, long dark haired and eyed, dressed in the finest splendor and always had an eye for Elena.

"Yes Stefan." she smiled, permitting him to kiss her hand. "And where are you off to?" he asked her, and she replied. "Into the city on my horse, if you really would like to know."

"May I escort you?" he asked now, and Elena groaned internally, not sharing the same feelings that he had for her. But she couldn't defy the heir to the Roman throne.

"You may." she said dutifully, and he nodded. "Excellent-" then looked to her maids. "Ready mine and Elenas horses."

The maids bowed their heads and left swiftly, leaving Elena to the mercy of the man who had such deep feelings for her.

* * *

><p>As they cantered through the town, the guards shoved the commoners out the way of royalty for their own safety.<p>

"I have been thinking, Elena." Stefan said now, looking over to the girl, then sighed. "It has been so very many moons since you came to live with us, and I have to ask you for your hand in marr- "

But before he could finish, there was a yell of pain that made Elena jolt her creamy horse to a stop. She turned now to see a young man being held up by cold grey chains while his captor lashed at his exposed back that was bleeding as he whipped it again.

"Stop this at once!" Elena now called, and the man who was doing the whipping stopped, looking surprised, then bowed down. "Lady Elena. Forgive me, but I was under orders from the Senate to punish this man."

Elena scowled, then asked. "And what is this mans crime?"

The man looked clueless, then sighed apologetically. "I do not know Miss. I am under orders."

Elena now slid off her horse, then walked over to the young man he had been punishing. Stefan slid down now, saying hurriedly. "Lena, do not get so close. He is a criminal."

She frowned now, not justifying how he was being punished so harshly when his captor did not even know the reason why. "You there." she said to the man, who looked up at her with deep sapphire eyes and his long, rather unkempt midnight hair.

"Yes My Lady?" he said weakly now, hardly able to stand, but the chains held him up.

"Why are you being flogged?" she asked, and Stefan rolled his eyes, putting a hand on her arm. "Come now, this is not your business-"

"Stefan, let me go now." she ordered, and Stefan scowled. "And you are in no position to question me. Sister."

Elena didn't answer to that, but in public, they had to refer to themselves as brother and sister, or the Roman public would revolt against the family, their ruler.

The young man now said. "I am just an unfortunate soul in which the Senate took a dislike to." he chuckled a little at the end, and the captor prodded the long cuts on his back, hissing to him. "Show respect to the daughter of the Emperor, slave."

"Leave him." She snapped, and the captor backed away, apologizing as he did so.

"My Lady-" one of the guards that had accompanied them said, but Stefan shushed him as Elena spoke once more. "What is your name?"

A silence, then-

"Damon."

Elena nodded, feeling pity for this young man who seemed to be punished for no reason at all. "Release him." she ordered now, and the captor spoke.

"My apologizes, but I am under strict orders of the Senate-"

"My dear man-" she raised an eyebrow for his name, and he replied. "Claudius."

"Claudius. Do you dare defy the words of the daughter of the Emperor?" she growled the last word, and he flinched. He now whimpered, then nodded. "As you wish my Lady." then unhooked the young man from his chains, looking in disdain as he collapsed onto the floor.

"Help him back to the palace." she ordered the guards, and they obeyed instantly, hoisting Damon up onto his feet while his back dripped scarlet onto the dirt.

"For your service-" she said now, pressing a golden coin into his hand, making him bow once more. "You are very generous my Lady." Elena didn't reply to that, but merely turned away and Stefan chuckled in amusement.

"You cannot go around saving slaves."

"Then watch me." she smiled sweetly, getting back onto her horse and trotting on, leaving him stood there alone, his marriage proposal blown out the window and into the North wind.

* * *

><p>Elenas father wasn't at all happy with his daughter freeing the slave from his chains.<p>

"What were you thinking you stupid girl-! Now all slaves will be expecting release! Mercy and-!"

Elena winced at his shouting, but then started to speak, but-

"No! This slave is to be put to death now! As a punishment for your disobedience!"

"But Pata-!"

"No nothing!" then he growled, chest heaving. "Get out of my sight." he hissed, glaring. Elena had tears in her eyes as she turned and walked away back to her bedchambers, collapsing onto her bed and letting out a sob.

"Why are you crying?"

She turned now to see Stefan once more, and she sat up, holding her head high. "It does not matter."

Stefan looked amused to Elena, then he said. "Do you really want to save that slave boy?"

A silence.

"I do." she said quietly, and Stefan rolled his eyes and sighed heavily. "There is a vacancy for a stablehand. But one slip up, and I will personally see to him be removed."

"Thank you so very much, Stefan." she said, inclining her head, but he put two fingers under her chin and lifted it up so her eyes met his. "You are a very beautiful woman, Elena. The Gods must be envious of you... I am sure of it."

"You are too kind." she said quietly now, wishing nothing more than for him to let go of her. He may have had feelings for her, but she did not return them.

He kissed her forehead now, then turned away, leaving in silence. A silence that felt ominous to Elena.

* * *

><p>Later that day, she visited the slave quarters and found him, Damon. He seemed... familiar she could say.<p>

But where from-?

He was lying on his front, the wounds and long bloody gashes on his back were still open, and as Elena brushed them gently with her hand, he flinched and woke up, looking and seeing his savior.

"Lady Elena." he coughed, but she just said. "Rest. You'll heal faster."

Damon obeyed now, then Elena said. "You have been given position of stable hand."

He was surprised by that, then breathed. "Thank you my Lady. You are too kind and generous. I cannot thank you enough."

Elena didn't know quite what to say, so she turned to the maid that had been tending to his wounds. "Make sure his wounds are cleaned and closed."

The maid bowed, then took up the bowl and cloth once more, watching the young woman walk out of the small place.

Sometimes... small acts of mercy could take down an Empire...

* * *

><p><em>Going through old ideas from my notebooks now:) This is a little Gladiators inspired one. Who wouldn't want to see Damon running around in a tunic?;D anyway, I'll continue if people are interested in reading more.<em>

**So please be nice and take just a moment of your time to review**

**X**


End file.
